Broken Warrior
by Dance-of-the-Twilight
Summary: Original by PuRpLeChErRyKaT on Quizilla. A beautiful demon named Anveena that gets caught up in the Yu yu gang. Harmless right? Wrong. Anveena has secrets among her and her family that no one knows of. Being an angel and a werewolf, danger is near. HxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi-hi Everyone

Hi-hi Everyone! Dance-of-the-Twilight here, with a new story! CHA! But, alas, I am only continueing it. The original plot, characters, idea, belong sto PuRpLeChErRyKaT from ! You should check out her stories, they rock! Anyhoo, on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer:

YasashiKu: Artemis-san dosen't own Yu yu Hakusho, or the plot, characters, ect. Those belong to the bleach creators and PuRpLeChErRyKaT forever, or at least until Artemis-san finds a way to kidnap them.

'blah' –thinking

"blah"-talking

Your p.o.v.

You looked around your house one last time, making sure you have everything you need for school.'there is still so many boxes i need to unpack' and with that you start walking to school.

ff to school

"Why aren't you wearing the uniform,miss?" Asked an old man, who you noticed to be the principal. "I just flew in last night and do you think i had the time to go and buy a uniform?" You reply. "No,i guess not." The principal gives up and walks away. 'Actually truth is i flew in yesterday night but the details don't matter' you shrug off your tiny lie and walk to and into your classroom just as the bell rang.The teacher got up and asked if you were the new student. "If I wasn't do you think I would be just standing here?" You smirk at how ignorant most of the teachers here were. "Well,…no, proably not." The teacher scratches the back of his head. You look over to see an orange haired guy whispering to an overly gelled back hair guy. "Hey yusuke, we have a new hot chick in our class!" "Hey you're right, Kuwabara. Kurama, Hiei, look we have a new classmate!" You could here them easily. "Ahem. We have a new student and her name is...um how do you say that?" "Anveena Shuko." You say to him. "Right...anyway why don't you sit by Mr. Jaganshi." "And I'm suppose to know who that is how?" You roll your eyes. You heard snickers from your classmates. The teacher points to a emo looking boy with black, spiky hair. 'Well at least he's cute'  
You go sit by him.The class was extremely boring and easy.So you pretty much spent it wondering how everyone was doing.

ff to lunch

You grab an apple out of the cafeteria and go sit under a tree. Then out of nowhere 4 guys from your class came over and sat down around you. "Um...Hi?" You look around at there faces. "Hey, Anveena right?Im Yusuke,the orange headed idiot over there is Kuwabara, the red head here is Shuichi." 'Wrong, I heard you call him Kurama.' You thought. "And the guy with the spiky hair is hiei." "So what are you guys the welcoming comittee or something?" You ask, biting into the apple. "No we aren't, you just looked a bit lonely so we thought we would join you if that's okay." Said Shuichi/Kurama. "Uh…yeah of course, it would feel weird to be alone,i usually am never alone." "That's good to hear. You must of had a lot of friends" Kurama smiled at you. "Not really,just a very big family-4 sisters and 5 brothers." "Wow.thats alot." Blinked Yusuke. "Yeak, and that's not even including the pets." You smile as your eyes turn a redish orange.Your eyes change color with your mood, and now you're happy. "Aren't you goning to eat more than just that apple?" Asked Kurama. "No,i had a big breakfast and i usually don't eat lunch." You say, biting off more of the apple.

ff to after school

You started to walk home when out of nowhere Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up and grabbed your arms. "We are all going down to the pizza place do you want too come?" They ask at the same time, though still not stopping.  
"But I-oh fine." You agree.

ff to pizza place

You guys stayed there and ate for at least three hours. You had at least 6 or 7 slices and didn't get fat or sick because remember you're a werewolf, you eat more w\out gainig a pound. "Hey Yusuke, I challenge you to another eat off." You say, bouncing on your seat. "No way! I'm going to be sick if i eat anymore." Grumbled Yusuke in defeat. "Kuwabara?" You ask sweetly. "I may be stupid but I'm not crazy." Yells Kuwabara. 'Yet,anyway.' You think with a smirk. "Shuichi?" You ask, remembering to call him by his human name. "Sorry. But I'm going to have to turn you down this time." "Oh,hiei!" You call in a sing song voice. "No." He replied stiffly. "Why not? you have only eaten one slice!" You stop bouncing. "I said no." "Why,are afraid of getting beat by a girl?" You reply. "Whoever said you would beat me?" "Me,thats who." "We'll see." You both started when Yusuke gave the signal. An hour or so later it was still on. Hiei refused to give no matter how full his stomache was getting. And you could still eat so much more.'Why isn't he quitting? The fool has to know he can't eat anymore.Looks like I may have to forfiet before he hurts himself.' "I can't anymore." Then you fell over backwards, faking a passout. "Ha,i told you I would win." Hiei said then he got up and ran to the bathroom so he wouldn't puke on everyone. Thats when you sat up and started eating another slice of pizza. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara all fell backwards. "I thought you couldn't eat anymore." Kurama dabbed a sweatdrop off his head. "I could've eaten so much more but i saw that Hiei wasn't going to give in even if his stomache exploded. So i faked it."You shrug. "I kinda don't care about winning but I do love competion!" You smile at them. Hiei came back and you quickly swallowed the rest of the slice before he could see you. "I better get going.I still have so much unpacking to do and if i don't at least start on some mores, I think I'll drown in the sea of boxes." Kurama stood up and said "Wait,you shouldn't walk home alone.There have been many attacks on the street at night. Hiei why don't you walk anveena home?" All Hiei said was "…"

Buh-bye! I promise I'll have the next chapter up tommorow! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Little Things

Broken Warrior 2

Broken Warrior 2

D-O-T-T: Yatta, tis uoeth! I do not owneth and probably never will! It belongs to the creator of Yu yu Hakusho and PuRpLeChErRyKaT on quizilla. It was her idea, characters, plot line, ect. I'm only continuing it and revamping it. On ward and up ward! P.S.: On your talk on your cell phone, you grandpa is actually your greatgrandpa,on your dad's side, but your mother's side of the family works for him, he is kinda the new demon king of the demon world. His name is actually Makkaira, but because he is the oldest demon alive in this story he has everyone call him greatgrandfather Makkaira. Also Hiei can't hear what he is saying on the phone.

P.P.S: Ion is your mother's maiden name. The Ion family, for generations has served Makkaira. And they are not evil, Koenma just hates them because they are better at catching murdurious demons and have beaten his team many times in the dark tornament. Koenma believes that they should only work in the demon world but they work in all 3. Koenma has had many members of the family killed. Also everyone in the family is a hybrid like you.

It was silent until Hiei finally said "Hn...sure." You walk out of the pizza place with with Hiei behind you.You stare at the stars as you walk home.As you walk, you think 'I wonder where the moon is?it couldn't be new moon already,could it?' You can't see it past the trees You heard a voice in your mind, but you had a feeling Hiei was a demon too, just like Kurama. You could just… feel some sort of weirdo energy coming off of them. So instead of freaing out, you replied back. 'I guess it would be too early to see the moon above the trees' ...You must live in a mansion because of how big your family is. Hiei responded. 'When I lived with my family I did, but now pretty much everyone has moved out, except my youngest sisters and brother, but my sisters are 6 and my brother is 13.' Do you not live with your family now?He asked. 'No I don't. I couldn't stand moving around so much and the houses that we lived in were so big that I would always get lost in them.' You guys then arrived at your house. "Thanks for walking me home, Hiei. You can come in if you want." "There's no reason for me to."

hiei's p.o.v.

You watched as she walked to her door and unlocked it. When she walked inside, you heard her scream and a crash followed suit. For some reason you had automaticly ran to the door, thinking she might have been attacked or something. "Ouch. I'm okay, I just tripped over some of the boxes.I don't remember those being there." Anveena rubbed her arm. You could feel your face turning red when she smiled at you. You turn and quickly ran off.

anveena's p.o.v.

After Hiei had left, you shape-shifted into your demon slaying form which you take so no one would know it was you slaying demons.  
hiei's p.o.v.

You arrived in the Makai in Enma's castle while Koenma was pacing. The detective, Kurama, and the idiot were already there. Koenma stopped pacing and turned to look up at you all. "Theres a girl who goes to your school who's a demon, but she may not know of it. Her name is Anveena Shuko." He said, sucking on his pacifier. The detective opened his mouth "She's the new girl in our class and she doesn't seem like a demon." He said. "That may be, but she comes from a very powerful demon family and they can hide their demon blood very well. We can't let her become like her family, evil and corrupted." Koenma siad, resuming his pacing. "I want you to follow her and report everything to me." Koenma said as he turned and looked up at you. "Why would I?" You ask. Koenma sighed. "It's a mission, and you are the quickest of the gang." You huff. "Hn."

ff to next morning

anveena's p.o.v.

You awoke to the sound of your alarm clock playing the song "I must be emo." You take a shower and put on one of your old uniforms. You start to walk to school and Hiei appears next to you. "Hey Hiei!"

"Hn." Was the greatly elaborate and awesome response you got. "What, had a bad night?" You ask. "Hn." "Ok, fine don't answer me." You say, leaning on your heel as you walk. Your cell rings and you answer it. "Oh, hey grampa." "I called to warn you that Koenma's spirit dectives live in the same area as you do." The other line spoke. "I want you to be careful. Koenma will do anything to kill an Ion." He said sternly. You rolled your eyes and said. " Don't worry, I will. I'll tell you if anything happens. Bye!: You hang up the phone. "Who was that?" Hiei asks you. "So, are you talking to me now?" You ask. "Yes." He says. "Ok then. It was my Grampa, he was just wondering how i was doing." You shrug.

ff to lunch

You sat at your usual spot under the tree and everyone joined you. A girl came up. "Hi, Im' Keiko." "Hi, I'm Anveena." You say. She sat down next to you. "I was wondering, would you like to go to a club with us tonight?" She asks you exitedly. "I don't know…" you say, tapping your chin. "Please, you have to come! It'll be fun!" She looks at oyu and gives you the Puppy Eyes. You inwardly sigh and think 'Why do humans think that'll work?' You smirk and say "Only If you get Hiei to come." Keiko blinked. "Hiei?" She turns her puppy dog eyes on him. But Hiei stood firm. "No." "Yukina is going." She looks from Hiei to Kuwabara. "...Fine." Hiei turned his head. "Yay! That means your coming too Anveena!" She jumped up and started jumping up and down. You growl. 'Can this day get anymore fucked up?!'


End file.
